


Call Me

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier
Genre: 100-200 words, Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Grief, Obscure & British, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sound of the sea, Danny hears a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

Day: the breeze dances in and the sea stretches out before her, bright as silver and crinkled like crêpe paper. 

She remembers brushing that hair, feeling it ripple through her fingers. She remembers the pearls, how warm they were when she undid the clasp, and felt the down at the nape of the neck.

She can hear that laughter in the breeze, almost.

  
Night: the wind kicks up, moaning, into a gale, and the sea crashes against the rocks. She hears a cry, a howl of fury, pain, and perhaps triumph. Not that it matters what the ingredients are; together, they make a summons. She rises: she never dawdles, not for _her_. Justice must be done; her hands are the only ones with the power to do it.


End file.
